


Christmas in a City Such as This

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Frisk is female, Mafiatale AU, Mobtale Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and life can be hard in the city.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My addition for the Undertake Christmas Collection! I truly hope you all enjoy it. ^_^

Frisk picked up the platter full of pancakes, eggs, and coffee, allowing the warmth of the platter seep into her hands. It was a welcome warmth after the ten minute walk through the snow to get to the small diner. The cook on the other side of the window rolled his eyes, a cigarette dangling out the side of his mouth regardless of the fact he was scrambling some eggs. "Late again Frisk, you're gonna get canned at this rate." 

Frisk put a hand on her hip, easily balancing the load with her other hand. "Come on, Felix. It's Christmas Eve. Don't you love me?" 

"I do, but not enough to get yelled at." He scraped some of the eggs off the pan and onto a plate. "Take that to table eight. The next batch is almost ready." 

Frisk gripped the platter properly and went to the directed table. It sat a human and a tsundereplane, both were giggling as they poured over a movie magazine. Frisk unloaded the tray, mindful of the magazine, before straightening up and bringing the tray to her chest. "Do you ladies need anything else?" 

The human shook her head, while the tsundereplane revved up her engine. Taking both as a no, Frisk went to the table next to that one and rearranged the condiments and napkins. As she did, she glanced out the window, a soft smile curling onto her lips. The snow was still falling, and the colorful Christmas lights were lit up in all the shop windows. There was even a few people holding boxes wrapped in red and green Christmas paper, doing their best to keep close to the shops so they wouldn't become ruined from the snow. 

Frisk lived for this time of year. Seeing the snow and lights, smelling the peppermint laced in cookies really got her going. As a kid, her human mother used to really get excited about Christmas. She would decorate the fireplace, scrape together money to make a cake, and would even let Frisk stay up late to listen to the neighbors play Christmas songs on their old piano. The woman sighed and pulled herself away from those memories. She didn't need to be all weepy on the job, that would only get her less tips. 

Moving away from the table, she went to another one and began removing the neatly piled dishes a woshua had left behind. She hefted them in her arms and turned around, just to bump into a broad chest. She dug her feet into the ground as her body wobbled, and gripped her dishes. However, a cold hand slipped around her waist, streadying her. "You must try to be more careful, human. That would have been a nasty fall."  

Frisk felt her face go warm, as she looked at the scarred face through her eyelashes. Papyrus was holding her close, despite the very public setting. Granted it was just one of his brother's cover places, and not exactly a big deal, it still made her heart flutter. The merry chime of the bell broke your thoughts, and you both took a step back from each other. One of the other waitresses seated a bubbly vulkin to a table in the back.  

With your heart now somewhat stable, you gestured to the table you had just cleaned. "If you could sit here and wait for me to return with a menu, that'd be swell." 

He slipped into the booth, and a smile twitched on her lips. Despite sitting down he was still much taller than her. She sighed and went back to the kitchen, and dumped the plates into the hot water. She hurried out of the kitchen, grabbing a menu from the rack, and went back to the table. At some point Papyrus had taken off his fedora, and was reading a book. A quick glance at the front made Frisk smile, it was a book on puzzles. She set the menu on the wooden surface, and took out some napkins, a spoon, fork, and knife from her apron pocket. "Do you want the usual to drink?" 

The skeleton opened his mouth, but a light pop and the smell of ozone filled the room. The diner's usual clatter of dishes and cheerful talk died, and you rolled your eyes at the ostentatious display. Sitting opposite Papyrus was a similarly scarred skeleton, though considerably shorter and rumpled clothes. He took off his fedora and plopped it on the table. His golden pupil looked Frisk over, and a smile spread on his skull. "how're you doin, doll?" 

As if a spell had been broken, the chatter and noise of the diner returned. Frisk sighed and gestured to the diner. "You're going to scare away all the customers." 

"little old me?" He slumped in his chair, and shut his eyes. "nah, i think your temper tantrum would do a better job at that." 

Frisk's eyes narrowed, but the distinct sound of a book closing shut them both up. "Frisk, I think I would like a coffee, please. And get my brother some milk tea, no doubt he needs to sober up." 

Frisk gave the Don a glance over, before her expression softened. Dark circles under his eyes, cracks along his phalanges, and red smeared on his mandible. He must have just got finished working, changed, and came here. Letting out a sigh, she went back to the kitchen and prepared some coffee and tea. As she was stirring both, she glanced over to the box of cinnamon sticks. They hadn't asked for any, but you were sure they would like it. Nothing was more Christmas filled than cinnamon sticks. Frisk carefully set both spoons down, and opened up the jar, extracting two of the treats.  

Now that she thought about it. This would be their first Christmas on the surface. The monsters had surfaced from Mt. Ebott on December 28. Honestly, they might have made it out sooner if she hadn't procrastinated on it as much as she had. Guilt began squirming in her chest, but she shook her head. No, G and Papyrus had told her it wasn't her fault. Frisk took a straying breath, and dropped the cinnamon sticks into the beverages, before picking them up and whisking out of the kitchen.  

As she got closer to the table, Frisk's smile faltered. Papers were spread out, with small markings written in that one language that haunted her dreams. The harsh pop and grate of static filled her ears, and if it wasn't for the warmth of the beverages, she would have found herself lost in a gazebo broken thoughts and sounds.  

Both men quieted when she put their drinks down, and slid then toward their respective recipient. "Will that be all for you boys?" 

G nodded, while Papyrus pushed aside some of the papers, and gave a short affirmative. One had a sketch that looked like Mr. Tropson's, a fat cat banker, house. Frisk ripped her eyes away from it and gave a shaky smile. "Alright then, I'll be back when you need me." 

* * *

With a click and a sigh, Frisk stood outside the empty diner. She was finally done with work, with just enough time to go to the candy shop over on Phinesy street. She had wanted to get some as Christmas gifts for her friends, since it was cheap but fun. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she made her way down the sidewalk, humming a Christmas carol under her breath. As she walked, snow fluttered down from the sky, and the lights wrinkled bright. There was even people still out and about, most of them smiling and chatting together.  

The atmosphere was soothing, and just right for Christmas shopping. If she had know she would be getting a surprise tip, more like Papyrus had spoiled her, she would have called Bratty and Catty and invited them along on this trip. Oh well, if she had any money left over, maybe a trip to the cinema was in order. There was a new romance movie playing downtown, knowing those girls, they would want to indulge in that with some chocolate and wine smuggled from the speakeasy they worked at. 

Frisk's thoughts slowed to a stop as she came upon a small brick building with a bright green sign that said _York's Candy_ , and a window that had bright lights, and gingerbread houses on display. You licked your lips at the sight, and pulled open the door. The bell rang, and the swirl of raspberry and cream filled your nose. If the outside of therefore was decorative, then the inside was even better. There was red streamers hanging from the ceiling, there was snowflakes taped to the walls, and the candy jars had green and red bows wrapped around them. 

A delighted squeal left your lips when you saw a sign on the counter. All gingerbread houses were thirty percent off! Alphys' math lessons began running at full speed. If she purchased a small one, she would still have two whole dollars left! She could even spoil Papyrus with something special, and still have money left over! Frisk went over to the counter and tapped the bell. Almost immediately the door opened and a lanky boy came out from the back, wiping sweat from his forehead with a red and grey handkerchief. "Oh, is Mr. York sick today?"

"Mr. York?" His eyebrows furrowed as he tucked his handkerchief in his pocket. "Oh, you mean the man that used to own this place. The old coot owed the Acardi family quite the debt, this place is under new management for now."

Frisk bit her lip. Mr. York was a fine old man who lost his leg during the Great War. He and his wife had gotten in a bit of debt recently, but you didn't know it was that bad. "Oh, well I'm glad the place didn't get shut down. They have the best lemon drops in town."

"It might as well've been. For you anyway." Brown eyes looked up up and down, and his nose wrinkled in disgust. "We don't let darkies or cave trash in this shop."

Frisk had heard a variation of this phrase all her life. The fabric place off of Laurel Lane didn't seem to monsters, while the cafe on Burboun Street wouldn't sell to blacks. Even monsters could be discernment, she knew a flower shop by the river that refused to sell to humans of all colors and nationalities. She always had felt a little down about it, but knew it was just the way things were. But this place, one of her favorite places since she moved to this God forsaken city? It burned a fire something fierce in her belly. Frisk straightened up, squared her shoulders, and did her best to stared down at a boy that was a full head taller than herself. "Well I don't wanna waste my hard earned scratch on mafia trash anyway."

Not giving the man a chance to speak, she hurried out of the store, her eyes stinging. 

* * *

 

In the end, Frisk decided to bake cookies for everyone. Some sugar, flour, eggs, baking powder and soda, with a little nutmeg and strawberry jam. She hummed to herself as she put the little balls on a buttered pan, trying to hurry up before Papyrus got home. Your lover came and went at all hours of the day, but you'd found a note saying he would be back before midnight when you got home from the store. Determined not to let your self-pity ruin anything, you had given your face a good scrubbing, changed out of your work dress, and gotten to work on the cookies. You even turned on the radio, and listened to the steady stream of Christmas carols. 

As Frisk opened up the oven and popped the cookies inside, she heard the door open and shut. A smile curled onto her lips, and she dusted the flour off her hands, before hurrying into the living room. Papyrus sat on the sofa, unlacing his shoes, his fedora already on the glass table. She grinned as she curled her arms around his shoulders, and pecked his mandible. "Heya."

A low chuckle rumbled in his ribs, and he maneuvered himself so she could sit in his lap. "Ah, there's my beautiful human. A far more difficult puzzle than tonight's job."

"That boring, huh?"

"Yes," He leaned back in the sofa, bringing Frisk closer to his ribs. "but at least I won't fall asleep so quickly tonight. Maybe we could play a game?"

"Maybe." She gasped and pushed herself up. "Oh, I need to finish the cookies."

Papyrus' face lit up and he pushed himself up to follow her to the kitchen. She pulled open the oven door, and put on her orange oven mitts. She took out the metal pan, and set it on the stove top. The cookies brought a spicy smell to the room, and her stomach gurgled. This would be far more fulfilling than those stupid lemon drops. She reached across the counter and got a spatula, and began sliding the thing cookies off the pan and onto a holly printed plate. There were a few chips, and the colors were faded, but it was a staple every Christmas. It even survived her trek through the Underground. 

A bony hand hovered over the plate, and Frisk lightly smacked it with her spatula. The feigned whine only caused her to roll her eyes, both of them knowing that it hadn't truly hurt him. "This is a gift for our friends. I'll make you another batch later."

"What happened to the candy you were going to buy?"

Frisk paused, her smile strained. She was glad Papyrus couldn't see her face, he was better at reading expressions since the accident. "I changed my mind is all." She put on a well practiced smile and turned to face him. "Home made cookies are better, right?"

"Frisk?"

"Especially ones with jam middles."

"Frisk."

"I got strawberry instead of blackberry, it just tastes better to me-Ah!"

Papyrus twisted her around, his hands holding her wrists, and eyes narrowed. That was another thing that changed about him since the accident, he was far less prone to leave things be. He sighed and, a faint green faded from his sockets. "Did something happen to you today?"

"York's shop...It's under Acardi control." Papyrus frowned,but didn't cut her off. "The new person running it? He banned me from coming in anymore."

Papyrus' grip slackened and he brought her close. She could smell garlic, whiskey, and cigar smoke on his clothes, with an undertone of something metallic. "Oh Frisk, I'm terribly sorry." He ran a hand through her curly locks. "I know how much you loved that place."

"I hate this city Papyrus." She sobbed. "I'm so tired of the people, the loud noises, not knowing if you'll make it home. I just want..."

"I know Frisk." He picked the human up, and cradled her in his arms. "I know. But did you forget one thing about this city?"

"..."

He walked through the house, and shifted Frisk's body, cradling her with one arm as he opened the bedroom door. Stepping over crumpled sheets, a stray book, and a stool, he made his way to the window. With a jerk, he opened up the curtains, revealing a lovely view. Lights twinkled and shimmered from the thousands of buildings, and the snow still fell down on the quiet looking world. Even the moon had graced the city with its presence, bathing everything in a bright silver. It was beautiful, even peaceful from up here with Papyrus holding her close. 

"Frisk, I know this world isn't the best, but it will get better." He said. "Anything can be better as long as it's given a chance. Which is why..." He turned her body around so she could face him properly. His face had a tint of green around his cheek bones. "I want you to marry me."

Frisk's eyes widened, her mouth becoming a small 'o'. "That's..."

"I don't have a ring yet, or my brother's permission, or the approval of the law." He admitted. "But I love you more than anything, and will spend the rest of your mortal life with you. No matter the consequence. Next to me, you're the greatest person I know." 

"Papyrus..."

"Y-yes?"

Frisk looked up, a shaky smile on her lips. "You're standing under mistletoe."

The skeleton looked up, before glancing back down to the human, a mischievous smile taking over his features. "That I am. Was the human trying to capture me?"

"Did it work?"

He leaned down, pressing his teeth to her lips. "Perfectly."

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, the ending is ambiguous. Who knows if Frisk accepted the proposal. I leave that up to my lovely readers. 
> 
> Know what isn't ambiguous? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


End file.
